


Illusion

by Bannerific (Nellethiel)



Series: Of Science and Soldiers - 100 One-Shots [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blossoming Romance, Bruce Banner Feels, Depression, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Jargon, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gets stuck in his own head sometimes. Tony gets it. Maybe they can figure out how to get un-stuck together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ilusão](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334779) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



When Tony woke up on that sleepy Sunday morning, he had no idea that the day would turn out to be extraordinary. He sort of liked to think that every day with Tony Stark in it was extraordinary, but then again, that sort of made it ordinary to be extraordinary, and... well, this particular Saturday would turn out to be a special and memorable one either way.

It started out normal enough. Tony rolled out of bed around 10:30, a little later than usual, but not so late as to be a problem. He couldn't think of anything pressing on his agenda, anyway. He was sure if there was something, Pepper would make sure he didn't miss it. She was annoyingly efficient that way. So Tony dressed from the casual closet today rather than the formal one, and in his comfiest ugly loafers he shuffled off to find coffee and maybe a doughnut. And hopefully, someone to bother.

Clint was in the kitchen when he arrived, looking exhausted and irritable. _Perfect._

But before the billionaire could open his mouth, Natasha Romanov had swooped in, focused her best death glare on him, and firmly escorted her partner from the room. _Party pooper._

So Tony had to endure a quiet breakfast, alone in the kitchen, before wandering off to see if Pepper was busy.

She was. And she had no patience for Tony's boredom. Ejected from Pepper's office, Tony found himself heading for the lab, as he so often did when he couldn't think of anything more interesting to do. Which was surprisingly often. As it turned out, he wasn't the only one in the tower with a genius-level IQ and nothing better to do than tinker around in the lab.

Bruce didn't immediately notice that he was no longer alone; Tony took advantage of this opportunity to observe his partner without interruption. He leaned against the doorway, arms folded across his chest, and studied the doctor as though he was trying to commit his image to memory. The precise movements of his hands as he worked, the rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed, the subtle way the skin between his eyebrows bunched as he leaned closer to the textbook open before him, every detail imprinted itself on Tony's mind like a hot brand.

There was something about Bruce's hands that always distracted Tony, such that he didn't notice Bruce had noticed him until the doctor quietly cleared his throat and asked, "Something wrong, Tony?"

Startled, Tony shook his head slightly, as though to clear his vision. "Uh, nothing. Zoned out, sorry," he said easily, attempting to project an illusion of casualness. He thought he was rather good at it, though Bruce saw through it more often than he knew. Tony approached the table, dropping down onto a stool opposite Bruce. He looked pointedly down at the papers strewn across the table, avoiding Bruce's eyes. "Working hard without me, I see."

"Yeah, just double-checking my notes," Bruce said, his eyes lingering on Tony's face a little longer than necessary. Tony didn't notice. "I was reading this in my spare time," he explained, gesturing at the textbook. "And suddenly I wasn't sure if I had accounted for all of the friction in the system when I finalized my calculations. I mean, the hinges. For some reason I convinced myself that I had forgotten to take them into account. But I hadn't. But then I figured, what else could I have missed? And I guess that was about-" He checked his watch. "-four hours ago, now, and I'm still here. And I haven't found anything I missed. But if I... Never mind." Bruce stopped abruptly.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. He knew what it was like to second-guess yourself over and over. But if Bruce lacked confidence in his work, he had never shown it before. "If you what?" Tony pressed, leaning in on his elbows and staring at Bruce a bit more intently than he intended.

"I just... I needed to get out of my head for a bit, you know?" Bruce said, scratching the back of his head absently. "Being alone with just my thoughts... And I couldn't get back to sleep. And I know it seems like the opposite of helpful, sitting here staring at my own work for hours on end, but the numbers... they aren't... me. Sometimes I need to detach from myself and focus on something that isn't... _me_. I trap myself up so I can't get out and no one else can get in. I get so damned tired of being stuck inside my own head!" Bruce suddenly slammed his book shut and dropped his head, shoulders tense as he leaned on the table.

Tony waited with baited breath, poised to back away if need be. He trusted Bruce, trusted him to know when he needed to step away from the situation. But he knew better than to be completely unprepared.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Bruce said finally, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as he straightened. He was more or less calm. Tony's stomach unclenched. "I shouldn't dump all that on you. Sorry."

"It's fine." And it was. Tony felt as though he did nothing but dump his baggage all over people, and poor Bruce usually got the brunt of it. It was about time Bruce had a turn at it.

"No, that's what I have a therapist for," Bruce insisted.

"Bruce, it's fine," Tony repeated emphatically. He knew Bruce believed him most of the time, but somehow Bruce seemed to live in a perpetual state of "everything that has happened ever is all my fault." And he could relate to that.

Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples. "Right. If you say so."

"I do," Tony said simply. "Now why don't we go be out of our heads together somewhere?"

"Alright, just let me clean up first."

"Nah, why bother?" Tony waved his hand at the desk as he made for the door. "We're the only ones who use the space, it'll all still be here when you come back."

Bruce nodded in agreement, turning off the work lamp over the table and joining Tony on his way out. They reached the doorway at the same time, and both gestured to the other to go first.

Then something happened.

Their eyes met, and in cliched, cinematic fashion, the world seemed to slow around them, then come to a stop. For one long moment, there was nothing else that existed but Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Then someone slammed down hard on the "fast-forward" button.

Tony's heart leapt into his throat as he found himself suddenly in Bruce's arms, his own arms thrown around the doctor's neck as they kissed. It was a rather chaste kiss, Tony thought, but filled with more emotion than he thought could be conveyed with a single lip-lock.

And then it was over. They stood apart, eyes still locked for a moment, then Bruce moved to the door, holding it open. Then he followed Tony through it, and they made their silent and thoughtful way down to the garage.

They had no plan as they pulled out of the driveway in Tony's convertible. Tony had always felt that plans were overrated. He certainly hadn't planned to kiss his best friend that day. _And just look how well that turned out,_ he thought jubilantly. He knew no promises had been made, in fact neither man said a word for quite some time. But they were content. The kiss had meant something, and for now that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my lovely friend Evelyn, jaclcskellington (tumblr) for the prompt.


End file.
